diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Can you guys help me with my wiki
I need help with my wiki cause i want to put a dif layout and put new articles :Oh man... You're a cheeky one aren'tcha? I agree your wiki needs serious organization. But I'll try making my base strong here. A few months back... this wiki was in the dumps. Sorry Atru, had to say it. Then something happened. When we were all mere mortals, Diablo III was announced and people came, and it changed the face of this wiki... For the better. By the way, I'm too busy as it is (check my userpage). So, if anyone else wants ta help ya. I won't stop em. But now, I don't see the point of having 2 wikis, with one being a subset of the other. So, thanx for the offer anyways. Sorry :-P "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 01:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Rather than making a new wiki, why not just join ours? I'm sure you could run by the new formats you're thinking of by us, and we could always use new articles. What exactly did you have in mind? CologneCerroneHoudini 02:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, you should have seen this wiki before even I'' came. It wasn't just in the dumps, it was a dead corpse in the dumps, rotting away. Nevertheless, I had a morbid fascination for it. I poked a few sticks at it... attached a few strings... and viola, I had myself a new corpse-puppet. I played with my corpse-puppet for a while, tweaking it here and there. Kirkburn wanted to see what the bad smell was so he came over... and helped me wash my corpse-puppet clean. And then yes, something spectacular happened: Diablo III was announced and some strange priests came (one of them claiming to be the 'Wayfinder') and brought my puppet back to life! "Yay, I'm a real boy!" it said. By the Way of Dreams, it was a ''miracle! Atrumentis 13:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::So this wiki-corpse-puppet's a boy. I was in love with a BOY?!!? What the hell... I thought she was beautiful. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 13:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hahaha. Well... um... demons can take any shape or form? Maybe it is a girl afterall? Atrumentis 14:12, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I didn't get the part part about Wayfinder. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 14:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Its just a reference to Buyard Cholik in The Black Road who called himself the Wayfinder. Its also tied to the part where I said "By the Way of Dreams", aka the Twisted Path of Dreams and Shadow which is also from The Black Road. Kabraxis performs miracles on the Way of Dreams, but requires you to give up your soul to him, lol. This wiki will take your soul!! Atrumentis 15:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I haven't read the novels. So I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. The only piece of writing set in the Diablo Universe I've read is the comic book. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 15:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, me too. And ROFL Dan. There should be a humor pentagram made just for you. Oh ... And very heartfelt speech there Atru. I almost sniffed. Heh heh. It makes me not want any other bureaucrats anymore. And Dan, if I was one, there'd be a riot of admins round here. That's just my nature. Give everyone their piece'o cake, I always say. And for someone not getting the ROFL thing, see the Shoutbox. It's priceless. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 15:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC)